


collaboration

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bang Dream Secret Santa 2018, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, brief akorinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Right now, there was no place she'd rather be than by Tsugumi's side.Written for the 2018 bandori secret santa. happy new year's!





	collaboration

Sayo was well acquainted with temptation.

Being a lover of unhealthy foods, she was all too familiar with the desire to do something that she probably shouldn't. She had thought resisting her favorite snacks in favor of healthier food was hard, but it was nothing like this.

All she wanted at that moment was to cuddle into Tsugumi's arms, and fall asleep. But she knew that wasn't a good idea.

Afterglow and Roselia were gathered at Aoba Moca's house to have a "meeting to converse about music and possible collaborations," which was really just an excuse for the groups' two vocalists to see each other while they all watched awful band movies.

And that was what led to Sayo's problem. She was sitting next to Tsugumi--who looked so sweet and comfy... she wanted so badly to lay in her arms.

Sayo was on the end of the couch, legs huddled up to her chest, arms folded and toes curled as she leaned into the couch arm. The heating was on, but she was still a bit cold.

She felt warm on the inside, though. She had that  _feeling_ , that one that just made her soft and tired and so, so  _cuddly_. It was the feeling she got when she was comfortable, content, and usually surrounded by blankets. Sadly, she couldn't vouch for that last one at the moment.

But Tsugumi tore her eyes away from whatever was playing on the screen--Sayo wasn't paying attention--and turned to her, before giggling.

"Are you cold, Sayo-san?"

She smiled. "A little bit."

The brunette just smiled right back at her, it was cute, and gentle. But then she stood up, walking across the room--behind the couch, she didn't want to get in everyone's way--and grabbed a blanket from the footrest of a corner chair. Moca was one of her best friends after all, she knew where things were in her house.

When she came back to her seat, she whispered, "Moca-chan doesn't mind if we use blankets. Is it okay if we share?"

Sayo stared at her with big eyes, and she  _knew_  she looked dumbfounded, so she forced herself to smile through her blush and nod.

Tsugumi scooted closer to her, leaning into her side as she draped the blanket over them both.

Sayo gently dragged the blanket up to her shoulders, trying to keep herself as warm as possible. She knew she should hold back around other people, but when the other girl laid her head on her shoulder, Sayo decided that maybe it was okay to indulge herself for a moment. She let her head rest against Tsugumi's.

She took a moment to mull over their relationship. They weren't officially dating, but the feelings between them were mutual. They had kissed once, maybe twice, but had yet to actually confirm what they were to each other.

In this moment, in her comfort and cuddliness, she had the biggest urge to kiss the other girl's cheek and tell her just how much she loved her. But, well, she had her surroundings to think about.

The members of Afterglow were really protective of Tsugumi. Which made sense, given how sweet and cute she was. She had met the band before, but the first time she had met them while being introduced as a friend by Tsugumi, she could feel them sizing her up. It was almost like meeting the parents, but in this case, the childhood friends.

So, she kept herself in check. Not to mention, the members of Roselia were there. If she showed any affection to the girl she liked, she would be teased for the next few days. Though, Ako was also guilty of climbing into Rinko's lap and falling asleep there.

But Sayo could feel herself drifting off too. She silently yawned, to which Tsugumi chuckled and nuzzled even closer. The blue-haired girl smiled. Her heart felt full, and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so genuinely happy.

As she started to fall asleep, she could only think about how there was no place she'd rather be than by Tsugumi's side.


End file.
